Serenade
by AshofthedecendingTransmutation
Summary: Remember when this illness came around Resembool and took Trisha's life? Well, another one has come and takes another life. Read to find out who. Also this story takes place after the end of Brotherhood. There might also be some EdWin and AlMei scenes... (Discontinued)
1. Beautiful Remains

It was October 7th, it had been a few weeks since something tragic happened. Back in late August, another illness had came, but instead of Resembool, it went through all of Amestria and that illness took Alphonse's life. His body was so vulnerable and weak since he just got it back. Today the funeral was held but Ed was the only one who stayed after it ended. He couldn't do anything, he felt like he couldn't live without his younger brother. "I'm so sorry Al... I'm so sorry..." He looked at the ground of where the casket was buried while sitting in front of it. It was pouring and cold which was bothering his left automail leg but he didn't care. It had been a couple of hours and he was drenched, a couple of minutes later Winry walked up to him but before she could speak, he started to talk once more. "You weren't supposed to die first, I was. I'm the older brother after all, not you. What am I supposed to do now that your gone? Seems like nothing now..." Those were the last words he was able to let out before he swiftly turned around to the sound of crying. The blonde haired girl with blue aquatic orbs was standing there behind him, crying, but for many reasons. He slowly stood up and looked at her carefully. "Win, what are you doing here? Your going to catch a cold without an umbrella.." She quickly replied with anger to her tone.

"Me? What about you? You've been here for hours without an umbrella and your soaking wet!" Tears were still coming out of her eyes.

"You didn't have to come after me so why don't you just head back to Pinako's.." By then she fully snapped.

"Your such an idiot! I got worried sick about you! Al wouldn't want you to get ill all because your mourning over him! I don't want you to get sick either! And don't even say that I don't care cause I do! Deeply in fact!" The rain was getting her soaked, just like Ed, even her tears traveled down far enough to get the brim of her shirt wet. Ed just stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. He couldn't believe that someone was actually able to take his focus off of Al for once, during the funeral, no one could.

"W-Win... I-" He was interrupted before he could say what she probably wanted to hear.

"Just shut it Ed! I know what your probably gonna say! You know, if you really did care, you wouldn't be here grieving so much!" With that, she ran off but not to where he thought she would.

**( I don't know why but I came up with this on my bus... But I feel so horrible for having Al die! D: Anyways now I have three stories going... This one, Saviour and The Only Exception. This story is called Serenade, I knew why when I wrote this but now I forgot... I'll probably remember later on as the story progresses but I think one of the reasons is that I was listening to Serenade by Versailles Philharmonic Quintet though there was an even better reason as well... Sigh... Anyways this chapter is called Beautiful Remains. Don't ask why... xD Again I keep naming things after songs so might as well just say that the chapter name is a song by Black Veil Brides... So I guess this little chat thing should end here so bye for now! Oh and one more thing, five reviews for another chapter, lets see how many people actually want to read the next one...  
>~ Ash )<strong>


	2. Go Now

** ( Sorry that I haven't updated in SUCH a long time! I've been beyond busy... Cyber school has too much work... . Pennsylvania is getting better and better but I do miss all my friends back in Maine. This chapter is dedicated to my best friends in Maine which are, Haley, Sera, Brianna and Katie. I miss all of you guys and hope to see you again in the near future if I ever come back to Maine to visit.  
>With love, Ash. )<strong>

"W-Win, wait!" He yelled for her frantically but alas, she was long gone. "Damn it!" He muttered angrily before chasing after her, hoping to catch up. He swiftly made his way to her house, wishing that she ran back to her bedroom, but when he ran up to her room, she wasn't there. So many things were running through his mind, worried sick that something could happen to her, with the thought of his only brother gone, he couldn't bare to think that Winry could die if something tragic happened to her, he didn't want the person he fell in love with to be gone forever. What was he to do, he has absolutely no possible clue as to where her location could be. Then it hit him. "The river..." He whispered. He knew that Al always went there, but it's the only place that he could think of at the moment. So, he set off and went to the river, wanting to find her there, safe and sound.

**( I know what your probably thinking, it's short as hell and you wanna smack me cause of it... xD Well, I might end this story next chapter, but it will be longer, I promise, so no starting riots, please, I don't need the cops here at my place again. XD And you know what to do, review, and stuff like that. Also more updates, after I update the other FMA story that is in need of a new chapter, I will be waiting for one more review on The Only Exception and three more reviews on New Found Love so I can continue them. Then, I hope to try to attempt a Giripan fanfic and possibly a MerDer fanfic. Go ahead and bitch slap me now. I'm going out of my comfort zone for the MerDer one since it will be my first fanfic ever that ISN'T anime or manga related... Q.Q )**


End file.
